


Violator

by sqqqqqq



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqqqqqq/pseuds/sqqqqqq
Kudos: 7





	Violator

总在缠绵中将爱意说的淋漓尽致  
————————————————————

金秦禹第一次看见生的那样标致的男人。

十几岁的小男孩开始对爱情有朦胧的幻想，柔软的胸脯，纤细的臂膊，眼睛兜兜转转绕了几圈，终又回到女同学背后内衣扣的痕迹上来。金秦禹却从未如此，总对女生主动的身体接触或是精心准备的粉色信笺兴致缺缺，直到第一次遇见宋旻浩他才知道这是为何。

原来我喜欢男人，金秦禹心想，还是好看的男人。

小孩强装镇定坐在自家沙发上听母亲和宋旻浩闲聊，偷偷抬起头瞥一眼对面的人，便觉得心跳加速后背发热，嘴角都抑制不住上扬。好不容易静下心来留意母亲和他的聊天内容，心却是凉了半截。

什么嘛，原来他已经订婚了。

金秦禹扁扁嘴，双手捧着马克杯往沙发里窝，轻轻的叹了口气，前一秒还难掩欢欣的眸子又显露出失望的神情，无意识的盯着宋旻浩交叉的双手，指甲修剪整齐，手指修长骨节分明，手背的青筋都格外性感。

如果... 只是说如果...这双手握住自己的脆弱之处，会有怎样的感觉呢。金秦禹觉得自己都快硬了。

宋旻浩见到金秦禹的第一眼全部注意力就放在了他身上，嘴上不断应答着金母的寒暄，眉毛轻挑，起了点歪心思。随着自己的不断深入，身下人颤抖着，呻吟着，全身泛起一层好看的粉红色，下面的小嘴吸得更紧，十几岁的身体青涩又放荡，欲拒还迎，会推着你的小腹说慢点，又会夹着你的腰，配合你动作。

“宋先生？宋先生？”金母的声音又将宋旻浩拉回了现实，“哎呀我要出去一趟，你先在这里坐一会，有什么需要就给秦禹说。”

机会来了。

“咔哒”大门被关上了，现在是真正的属于他们的时间。宋旻浩靠在沙发上，勾人的桃花眼探向那只小兔子，“高中生？学习忙不忙啊？”金秦禹心脏跳的飞快，还没来得及说些什么。宋旻浩又开了口，“年轻真好，我上学的时候，注意力没放在学习上，全想着怎么谈对象了。”他收回目光，“情窦初开的年纪嘛。”

小男孩脸都红了，慌忙摇头，“我还没怎么注意过这些。”

宋旻浩坐到了他旁边，“哦，是吗？”

当金秦禹撩起上衣，胸前的两点被男人的舌头重重捻过时才回过神来，太难以置信了，但随之而来的是潮水般漫来快感，他什么都不想再去想了，没有什么值得他分神，伦理道德被他抛诸脑后，他只享受当下，像是在度过生命中的最后一刻，屈从最原始的欲望。他们接吻，宋旻浩一手拨弄着他的敏感点，一边在他耳边用气声说，“时间不多，我们得抓紧了。”说着另一只手不断下移，划过胸部，腹部，来到了隐秘的桃花源，终于是握住了那硬的发烫的阴茎。

幻想成了现实，金秦禹觉得他此刻就爽的快要昏过去，他怎么这么会，修正规整的指甲盖一点都不会蹭到茎体，拇指在马眼上画着圈，无节奏的撸动着，高中生眼睛满是雾气什么都看不清，只知道下意识挺腰，想要更多，宋旻浩帮他脱下了内裤，果然和他想的一样，他的小兔子哪里都是粉色，男人轻声笑了，抬头又看见了那双含着谭春水的眸子，也是红红的，像被欺负了一样，“你怎么这么可爱啊...”金秦禹畅游在情欲汪洋中，还没被进入就已经爽到耳鸣，依稀辨认出宋旻浩说的话，这才来得及害羞，白嫩的胳膊也不搂哥哥的背了，挡在自己面前，又开口催促“快进来吧，哥哥。”宋旻浩差点因为这声软软的哥哥失去理智将人就地正法，残存的一丝清醒让他拿起沙发旁的护手霜挤了一堆，向小穴探去，从未有人访问的地方，紧致且干涩，男人又去品尝他饱满的唇，“放松点，别怕，不会痛的。”

顺利进入三指后，宋旻浩也憋了满头的汗，扶着自己忍到胀痛的肉棒，缓慢的进入这个销魂窟，待金秦禹适应后便开始抽插。无节奏，宋旻浩最喜欢的就是无节奏，三浅一深细细的磨着那点，或者整根插入，深入再深入，二人做最近距离的接触，然后再退出，仅留个头部，被处子穴紧紧的吸着，也爽到不能呼吸。

金秦禹就受不住这些了，舒服是舒服，但总是感觉隔靴搔痒一般难挨，小穴又痒又酥，但总是不够，他抬起修长的双腿夹住哥哥的腰，“快一点啊...”话还没说完宋旻浩就加了速，次次又快又深，挺身插入又抽出，肉体撞击的声音，男人的胯骨贴着他的臀部，飞快的拍打让二人连接处出现白沫，肉棒反复冲撞着他的g点。金秦禹放肆的呻吟，他不喜欢忍耐声音，爽到就叫，不舒服就说，他才不藏着掖着委屈自己。“啊啊啊...天啊...哥哥...慢点，求你”宋旻浩又快速抽插了十几下才又恢复原来速度，“到底要快还是要慢啊？”金秦禹还未回过神来，瞳孔失焦的望着宋旻浩的脸，半晌才喟叹，“干死我吧...”男人听话的快速抽插。

“啊...哈...啊...我真的不行了...”金秦禹爽到脚趾蜷缩，全身都在痉挛，小穴也越绞越紧。宋旻浩喘着气，他被吸得厉害，也快到达临界点。眼前一道白光闪过，金秦禹白浊喷薄而出，洒了自己一身，还有些溅到了自己的下颔上。宋旻浩受不住了，浊液射进了他的身体，又浓又烫。

宋旻浩俯下身来，和他的小宝贝交换了几个深吻，阴茎还留在他体内，里面太暖太湿了，男人都不想出来。

身下传来抽泣的声音，宋旻浩紧张的低头去看，他的亲亲宝贝兔子眼里全是泪水，“怎么了？怎么了宝贝，哪里不舒服？”

“...哥哥要结婚了...我们这样到底算什么啊...”金秦禹声音软软的，糯糯的，宋旻浩心都要化了。啄啄脸蛋，刚想说些什么，门口却传来异响。

“咔哒”门开了。


End file.
